This invention expands the use of hair brushes as well as providing a design which makes possible mass production and rapid assembling of hair brushes for practical use. A series of market surveys was conducted to find out the model of hair brush most ideal for busy consumers. Out of research this new model hair brush was developed which is featured for its multi-purpose uses, portability and low cost.
The advantages of the present invention are as follows:
The novel brush design provides a folded configuration for carrying convenience without limiting its utility;
The novel brush also has a double function, being useful as both a hair brush and a shoehorn;
The present invention is designed for mass production which cuts down its cost, making it available to the consumer at bargain prices;
The flexibility of the plastic materials used in its construction ensures that no additional components will be required to join its parts whereby it can be assembled rapidly and more economically; and
Its membrane bristle design enables the brush bristle to be collapsed and kept in a bundle in the central part of the brush section without causing interference or hindrance among its bristles that could lead to distortion.
Summarizing the above description of the novel brush, it can be concluded that the structure and mode of assembling of the present invention are unique to its design. It is, therefore, regarded as innovative.